Dragonfly
by Coelum
Summary: Naruto es un chaval de diecisiete años al que se le da de maravilla atraer problemas. Sasuke, por su parte, es extremadamente popular pese a ser un insociable declarado. Nadie sabe por qué estos dos están tan unidos últimamente. ¿Será el fin del mundo?


Es un misterio el hecho de que me de por escribir después de jugar al Dance Dance Revolution. De repente me imaginé a Sasuke peleándose con un tipo y a Naruto mirándolo fijamente. ¿Raro, no? Un poco.

Esta vez me decidí a experimentar con nuestro adorado Sasu-teme. ¿Qué maldades le habrá hecho Coelum? Tranquilos, nada que salga del IC xDD

Ya era hora de innovar. Estaba ya cansada de siempre escribir lo mismo.

* * *

-

-

**DRAGONFLY**

-

-

Capítulo 1: El chico que odiaba a las personas como yo

-

_Una mirada que refleja sentimientos letales._

_Una sonrisa que lo perdona todo._

_¿Qué eres, un ángel o un demonio?_

_-  
_

El sonido distante de la campana del instituto retumbando en lo alto se entremezclaba con el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia al caer sobre los adoquines. El olor a tierra mojada se filtraba dentro de la sala por las goteras del techo y el aire se notaba más frío que en ninguna otra parte del templo. Con una calma fingida, terminé de limpiar los innumerables rayones y pintadas que había desperdigados por toda la pared, frotando, cepillando y raspando el fino material pétreo.

¿No resultaría increíble ver a un apuesto chaval de diecisiete años limpiar con sagrada devoción un olvidado templo de los Cuatro Guardianes, con el uniforme reglamentario del instituto puesto y a tan solo diez minutos del inicio de las clases?

Sí. Sería algo realmente flipante de no ser porque, primero, de apuesto sólo tengo el apellido, y segundo, de sagrada devoción nada de nada. Para ser sincero, estoy en esta humillante situación porque un odioso criajo llamado Konohamaru decidió grafitear el interior del templo de Tamon-Ten —o Guardián del Norte para los que no me sigáis— y firmar con mi nombre.

Por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Soy un estudiante de la preparatoria y curso en el Instituto Superior de Konoha (o al menos eso intento). En clase soy un auténtico cafre y tengo tal vida social que hasta me da vergüenza mencionarla.

Lo sé, para ponerse a llorar. Pero pese a la lamentable primera impresión que he podido causaros, tengo que decir en mi defensa que poseo grandes cualidades como deportista y fotógrafo.

Lo de tratar de ser puntual era algo que estaba estudiando seriamente, aunque algo me decía que tendría que dejarlo para otro momento, porque solamente faltaban siete minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos exactamente… para que comenzara la tercera clase de Educación Física del curso. Tendría que bajar la montaña a la velocidad de la luz si quería estar en el vestuario con el resto de tíos en bolas para entonces.

Y eso, sí que valía la pena.

-

…

-

Contra todo pronóstico, llegué a tiempo para la hora de deporte. Sin embargo, os aclaro que lo que dije antes sobre tíos en paños menores en el vestuario era sólo una broma. Me apuesto lo que queráis a que más de uno pensó mal sobre mí. No os culpo, yo también lo haría si algún día llegase a tener semejantes pensamientos.

Digan lo que digan, no soy gay. Aunque el género femenino tampoco llega a convencerme. Mis amigos dicen que me va tanto la carne como el pescado, pero no sé que quieren decir con eso.

Lo único que tengo claro, es que se babeaba cuando el equipo de kendo del instituto aparecía en los cambiadores después de su entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana.

Su capitán, el estudiante ejemplar Neji Hyûga, acababa de aparecer por la puerta y se dirigió hacia las duchas junto con otro estudiante de último curso llamado Gaara.

Todos en el vestuario callaron abruptamente cuando el resto del equipo entró con el pelo húmedo del sudor y los músculos aún tensos del esfuerzo físico. Uno de ellos, se separó del grupo y se sentó frente a la taquilla más alejada de la sala.

—¿No es ese el nuevo? —mi mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka me habló al oído, señalándolo disimuladamente.

—Sí. Va a nuestra clase. ¿De dónde dijo que venía?

—De un clan que está a las afueras de la villa —arrugó la nariz y resopló contra mi cuello—, del Clan Uchiha.

Yo asentí distraídamente y no volví a hablar con Kiba hasta después de la clase. Mientras me cambiaba, me dediqué a observar los movimientos de aquella extraña persona que no sentía la sana necesidad de hablar con nadie.

Desde el primer día de clase, había dejado clarito lo que pensaba de nosotros. No se molestó en dar rodeos, ni en aparentar ser simpático. Simplemente disparó un "Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de las afueras y espero poder estudiar en paz", y se sentó en su asiento con turbadora tranquilidad.

¿A qué es raro? A partir de entonces, decidí no acercarme mucho a él.

Este hecho no se debía a que el Uchiha fuese un chico con tendencias autistas ni nada por el estilo; la principal razón por la que guardaba las distancias con él venía a remontarse al primer día del curso, y es algo que olvidé mencionar antes:

Después de que Sasuke se presentara escuetamente en clase y se sentara en su asiento, no pudo volver a levantarse hasta que se secara el pegamento.

Ajá. Habéis escuchado bien. Le puse pegamento en la silla.

Ese día había llegado inusualmente temprano al instituto y me aburría muchísimo. Fue entonces cuando reparé en una barra de pegamento ultra-fuerte que había tirada por el suelo justo al lado de un pupitre. No me lo pensé dos veces. Total, ¿quién se iba enterar de que había sido yo?

Pues él. No me preguntéis cómo, pero se terminó enterando antes de que acabase la jornada.

Desde entonces, me mira como si tuviese ganas de descuartizarme, y yo prefiero no acercarme mucho por si acaso.

—¡¿Estáis listos chicos para la batalla del baloncesto?! —un vozarrón ampliado por un altavoz sonó desde las canchas.

Tuve que apartar la vista de Sasuke cuando éste se giró en su banco y se puso en pie.

—¡Estamos listos, Gai-sensei! —el resto de alumnos comienzan a salir del vestuario dando saltos enérgicos. Cuando volví a centrar la mirada, me percaté con horror de que él seguía plantado en el mismo lugar.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pude apreciar cómo sus orbes normalmente impasibles se afilaron con desdén.

Nota: aparte de ser un bicho raro, Sasuke Uchiha es un rencoroso.

¡Sólo había sido un poco de pegamento! Por favor, tampoco era para tanto. Cosas peores he hecho, y nadie ha tratado de asesinarme con la mirada.

—Oye —le dije con un movimiento de barbilla.

No me respondió, así que volví a probar con algo más de confianza.

—Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti, tío —me sobé la nuca—. Lo del pegamento fue sólo una pequeña broma, ni siquiera sabía de quién era la silla. Yo…

—Ese no es el problema.

Era la segunda vez que le oía hablar.

—¿Entonces qué tienes conmigo?

—Pues que odio a las personas como tú. Me das asco.

Recogió una pelota de baloncesto del suelo y se largó.

La clase de deporte pasó sin novedad y no volví a dirigirme a Sasuke hasta bien entrada la semana siguiente. La situación se dio durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando me vi envuelto en una pelea con los matones de Aoi y Suigetsu.

—¡Devuélvanle el dinero de la comida, capullos! —les grité mientras le encajaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Aoi.

Enfurecido por el golpe, se reviró contra mí y tuve que esquivar una patada que iba directa a mi cabeza. Lo hice bien, pero luego Suigetsu aprovechó esos segundos vitales y me propinó un rodillazo en la nariz.

—Deja de hacerte el gallito y ¡piérdete! —me escupió cuando comencé a sangrar.

—Estáis locos si pensáis que esto lo voy a dejar así.

Y lo decía enserio. Si había algo que no soportaba del instituto, no eran los exámenes, sino los cobardes que se aprovechaban de los más débiles cada vez que tenían ocasión. Todavía ahora, recuerdo muchas de las veces en las que me peleé con alguno de ellos. También cuando lo hice con Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la boca chorreando de líquido rojo, me lancé contra Suigetsu y lo estampé contra la pared. Él trató de separarme con los codos, pero yo no le di ninguna oportunidad. Me pisó un pie. Aoi aprovechó para tirarme del pelo hacia atrás para que me separase de su colega.

—Dejadlo ya —la fuerte tensión que ejercía la mano de Aoi sobre mi cuero cabelludo paró de golpe.

Ambos matones miraron por encima del hombro al pobre infeliz que había osado meterse en medio.

Sasuke no pareció impresionado.

—Que je jodan, niñato —Suigetsu le hizo el corte de manga pese a que yo lo tenía bien sujeto.

—Devolved el dinero a su dueño y dejad de dar la paliza al resto de alumnos —dijo con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

Tanto Aoi como Suigetsu se miraron entre ellos y se carcajearon en su cara.

Eso no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia; con un movimiento seco de brazo, cargó al tipo que tenía más cerca sobre su hombro y lo lanzó contra el suelo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

El rostro descompuesto de Aoi por el dolor se transformó en un grito de rabia cuando logró levantarse y se lanzó contra el que lo había catapultado.

Si bien esos dos idiotas eran buenos con los puños, Sasuke era el dios del Mortal Combat. ¡Ni en los videojuegos de lucha había visto algo semejante! Sabía ejecutar patadas complicadísimas al estilo Bruce Lee, tenía un número considerable de ganchos y manejaba la escoba del comedor casi igual que una espada de kendo. En serio, verle pelear con Aoi me iluminó el día. Incluso después de que me dijera que le daba asco.

Mientras aquellos dos se sacudían y yo los observaba complacido, Suigetsu estaba cada vez más blanco. ¿Estaría asustado tras ver semejante espectáculo?

—Essstúpido… no p-puedo… respirar —siseó.

—Lo siento —le dije.

Me separé un poco de él para dejarlo inspirar aire, y cuando pretendió escapar lo sujeté bien por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiré al suelo bocabajo.

Me senté cómodamente sobre su espalda.

—¿Ahora estás mejor? —le sonreí con amiguismo.

—Púdrete.

A nuestro alrededor se había formado un tupido corro de personas que chismorreaban en voz boja o emitían exclamaciones de asombro y aplausos cada vez que Sasuke le daba un golpe crítico a Aoi. A mi espalda, se filtraba una inocente conversación entre dos chicas sobre lo buenísimo que estaba el Uchiha, sobre lo lacio y suave que se veía su pelo negro, sobre el cuerpazo fibroso que tenía, sobre las ganas que tenían de comerle la boca y…

La verdad es que me desagradó la última parte de la confesión. Sí, vale, cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara podría darse cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba Sasu-teme, pero de ahí a querer… ¡Ah! No. Eso era algo demasiado censurable como para pensarlo siquiera.

—¡Qué está pasando aquí! —una voz atronadora paró todo movimiento a doscientos metros a la redonda.

El círculo de alumnos que se arremolinaban torno a nosotros se disolvió por un lado para dejar paso a la directora del Instituto Superior de Konoha.

—¡Ha sido todo cosa de ellos! —Aoi salió a empujones del corro y se alejó corriendo.

Me levanté de encima de Suigetsu porque me dio lástima; el también merecía poder salir por patas.

—Vosotros dos —Tsunade nos apuntó a mí y Sasuke con un vaso de sake medio vacío—, a mi despacho. Ya me encargaré de los otros dos más tarde.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo a la vez. A lo lejos se podía apreciar la ovación hacia Sasuke, que indirectamente lo proclamaban nuevo héroe del recinto.

Cuando nos sentamos en los dos incómodos sillones del despacho, Sasuke me envió una mirada cargada de rencor. No comprendí su postura hasta que quedó zanjado nuestro castigo y fuésemos enviados a la enfermería para curar las heridas que aún sangraban.

-

...

-

—Siento que tengamos que hacer un trabajo —le dije medio en broma, medio enserio—. Pero gracias.

Y era verdad. Le estaba muy agradecido por haberme echado un cable cuando las cosas se habían puesto algo feas, aunque también seguía molesto por sus palabras despectivas en el vestuario.

—Ojalá te hubieran partido la cara antes —me confió.

Moví la cabeza, interrogante.

—¿Cómo? —¿trataba se ser considerado y así era como el muy bastardo me lo pagaba?

—¿No tienes ni puta idea de lo que has hecho, verdad? —se revolvió la camilla, alterado.

—No del todo.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Seguro, tonto del culo!

Sasuke reprimió un tic en el ojo. Tenía ganas de acabar con mi vida. Lo deseaba.

Pese a saber que me encontraba en peligro, mi parte sadomasoquista siguió metiéndo leña al fuego:

—Además, ¿seguro que no tienes un problema psicológico? ¡Estás colgado, tío! Primero me dices que te doy asco y que me odias, luego me ayudas y más tarde te pones más borde que la esquna de un cuadrado. Aclárate.

—Al menos yo no voy babeando detrás del equipo de kendo sin cortarme ni un pelo —aquello fue un golpe bajo en toda regla.

Me enderecé cuan largo era y traté de bajar la sangre que se me había subido a la cabeza.

—No sé qué estás insinuando con eso —quería que la tierra me tragase, pero nadie me daba ese placer.

—Nada que no sepas tú ya —y de pronto me sonrió tan retorcidamente que incluso olvidé respirar—. ¿No es así?

—Tú flipas.

—Y tú lo flipas con los tíos.

Estube a punto de replicar, más él obligó a estar calladito cuando me apretó el punte de la nariz con un esparadrapo y me atrajo hacia él.

—Mira, vine a este instituto para vivir una vida tranquila, no para ser acosado por una panda de mocosos. Ha sido todo culpa tuya, así que tendrás que compensarme por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. Mañana harás tú solito el trabajo y yo te acompañaré sólo para asegurarme de que no la fastidias.

Parpadeé intentando contener las lágrimas del dolor. Mis pantalones estaban encharcados de sangre al igual que su mano; me había terminado de romper la nariz.

—¿Vale? —me preguntó.

—Vale —accedí.

Segundos después, Sasuke se levantó ágilmente de la camilla y salió rápidamente en busca de la enfermera sin molestarse en limpiar mi sangre de su mano.

Esa noche no pude dormir debido a los molestos hierros que tenía a ambos lados de los orificos nasales y a la terrible pesadilla que asaltó mi mente bien entrada la madrugada.

En ella, se veía a una persona caminar por un valle en eterno atardecer mientras elevaba sus cuatro alas al infinito.

-

-

_ToBeContinued… in **Dragonfly**._

-

-

* * *

Uff. No sé cómo he escrito todo esto de un tirón xDD Estoy impresionada. De verdad.

Bueno, no sé cuál ha sido vuestra reacción con respecto al primer capítulo.

Me gustaría que me dejáseis todos vuestros comentarios, dudas, objeciones, reivindicaciones y tomates.

Los contestaría todos con gusto (exceptuando el tomate, claro) :)

Un saluuuudooooooo coooon ecoooooo...,

**Coelum **


End file.
